


Flutter hands

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He stim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: Boris decides to take a break and release some happy energy





	Flutter hands

**Author's Note:**

> Another request. I haven’t experienced much stimmimg but hopefully I was able to nail it down decently

Boris sat in his desk, scrawling through paperwork he had long since paid attention to. The pen in his hand was starting to numb his fingers so decided to set it down and take a small break from the stack of pages. He rolled the chair back and stood up, stretching his back and getting a few satisfying pops. He walked around the room and took a peek out of the window, the sun still had enough of a life left.   
His hands twitched at his side. Boris brought his arms up and stared at his palms. He studied all the ridges and lines that mapped through them, the blending of colors of his body and the calluses of age. He wiggled the fingers. Did it again. Wavered through them. He liked the sensation. He had his fingers flap before the rest of the hand joined. Soon he stuck his arms out at an angle so that they could also be in part of the movement. The air rushing through his hands felt good and that only motivated him to speed up. He can feel a wide smile climb through his cheeks and a flutter in his chest, he swears he could almost see little blue sparks jump around him.   
He opens his eyes up again when he started to feel his arms tire out and slow down, losing the momentum. Boris panted happily, as if he had just ran the perimeter several times over. It felt good. He chuckled in a breath as he patted his cheeks, they were in a deep warm blush. Walking back down into the chair with a gentle hum. Picked up the pen and resumed working through the pile with newfound energy despite just having fizzled out. He felt good and he felt content with the moment.


End file.
